1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to action games and particularly to games of the type where the players attempt to collect a plurality of objects as quickly as possible, constrained by the game apparatus to make the collection more difficult.
2. Background of the Invention
Games that transform generally simple tasks into awkward, more difficult challenges are well known and provide considerable entertainment by engendering both competition and concentration in an amusing situation. Such games also provide enjoyment for those watching these awkward contests. Included in the well known games of this type are apple bobbing, tiddly winks, and pin the tail on the donkey. While these perennial favorites have developed considerable entertainment success over many generations, there is a continuing demand for new and more stimulating games of this type.